Sick
by Amaneyei25
Summary: Tezuka's note: -It was summer. -He had a date. -His date was Fuji Syusuke. But, -He was sick. -He couldn't cancel the date. -His date was Fuji Syusuke. What should he do?


Hi, there! This is my first one shot for Tezuka x Fuji pair. I wanted to try a one shot before starting another story. Did you hear that? Yep. Another story is coming to you. Stay tuned! I'm writing this one shot as my valentine contribution and no, I don't have someone special to share it with. I just need your review as my valentine gift. Lol. Here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: grammar mistakes and typos. English is not my first language.

* * *

A buzz was heard from his door. He usually opened it rightaway when he heard it but not today, he was a bit groggy so he needed more time to reach his door. It was eleven o'clock in mid of summer and he seemed overworked himself this week, he studied overnight for days, helped the club activities and training altogether, he also had a friendly match which he had postponed for a while with Sanada last night.

He placed his hand on his head and closed his eyes to gain his strength to open the door. When he felt the ground wasn't moving too much anymore, he opened the door. His guest was no other than a beautiful tensai, Fuji Syusuke.

"I know we are going to meet at the station today but I want to see you soon." He said when the taller man stood there without saying anything. Fuji stood in front of him with a sleeveless, soft purple shirt with a thin white cardigan. He put on a black sunglasses on and a necklace as an accessory was hung on his neck. The summer sky behind him gave a perfect picture of someone who was readied to go to an adventure. He didn't forget to put on his sweetest smile when he saw the apartment owner.

"Syuu." was all he could muster after a long glance at the tensai. He flinched by his headache, it was hurt but he didn't want to disappoint his beloved one so he didn't say anything.

Tezuka made an invitation movement for him to come inside. Fuji walked into the apartment, took off his shoes and then put his small bag on Tezuka's coffee table in the livingroom. The bag was filled with photography's equipments (use to take photos as much as the owner wanted and until he was satisfied enough) and sometimes magazine. He never bothered to check out the contents, though.

"Wait a moment, I'll go change and we can go right after." He walked to his room and had to hide his coughs while getting ready.

This was the first time they met after the summer's vacation. Tezuka was busy with his university's schedule and summer's match while Fuji was busy with his jobs and studies. They had made the plan long before the vacation, checking out their schedule, looking for places that they wanted to go, re-scheduling their works and studies when needed, and Fuji even canceled one of his jobs so he could spend his time with the hazel-eyed man. Tezuka himself didn't have a heart to cancel it at the last minute for he also missed the tensai so much.

He took out his jacket and a long dark blue sleeves shirt. He put on a black jeans, a watch, and his wallet then he was ready.

He walked to the livingroom and found the smaller man was sitting on his sofa while watching the sky from his wall length windows, the sunglasses between his hands. "It's really hot today, isn't it?" the smaller man said with his soft voice.

"Hn.. Let's go." He reached out to the sandy haired man.

"At the second thought, let's stay at home." Fuji tilted his head to see the taller man. "Is that a no-no?" Fuji asked with his eyes lowered and looked so miserable.

That left Tezuka in a big dilemma. On one hand Tezuka didn't want to disappoint his Fuji so he would do anything the smaller man said to him, on the other hand he was really looking forward and anticipated this date, silently.

He sat on the sofa's arm and brushed Fuji's hair. "Why?"

Fuji looked at Tezuka and sighed. "It's really hot outside, I almost fainted when I walked here. Can't you see the sun has burnt my skin? I don't want a darker skin yet. I think you like my white skin better, ne, Kunimitsu?" He hugged Tezuka's waist and looked up at him.

"Aa.. Don't you put on some sunblock? You let your guard down, Syuu. I have sunblock for your skin, I use it when I have to go out at this weather. Let me.." He tried to stand.

"Nooo.. I don't wanna! I don't want lotion on my skin. I don't want to go out, walking around makes my feet hurt." He pouted.

"Syuu.." Tezuka said with a patience. He caressed Fuji's hair.

"Ne, can we stay home? I'm tired and I want to stay here, with you." He said with a small blush on his face and lowered eyes.

Tezuka had to keep his hand for himself so he wouldn't do anything that he would regret later. "Hn.." relented, he nodded in the end.

"Really?" Fuji smile was back.

"Aa.."

Fuji shifted to give Tezuka a room next to him. "Here, give me a hug." He said with a smile.

Tezuka sat next to him and hug the smaller man immediately. He put his arms around Fuji's waist so did Fuji. Tezuka leaned his cheeks on Fuji's head, he inhaled, Fuji was smelled like apple and citrus and he loved it so much. Fuji placed his face on Tezuka's chest. A small I miss you was heard after that. "Hn.. I miss you more." He replied.

"That's not true. I think I miss you more." Fuji put his hand on his chest and separated them with it.

"Hai, hai.." He hugged the tensai again, this time tightly. He missed all of him, his smile, his smell, his voice, his sadistic tendencies, even the tensai's name.

He didn't know how long they stayed in that position, it could be a minute, an hour or even an eternity but one thing for sure, that he didn't want to let his Fuji go. He was too precious. He sighed. He loved how the smaller man fit into his arms as if he was made only for him.

Their lovey dovey session would be longer if only he didn't feel another strong headache followed by a nauseous feeling.

"Ne.. Let's move to your bedroom." Fuji said suddenly.

Tezuka pulled away and looked at him with the raised brows. His Syusuke wanted to move into his bedroom to do that now? He really wanted it too but he didn't know if he could do it right right now, not with this condition.

As if he could read his mind, he said l, "Not that, you pervert. I didn't have enough sleep last night. My project was rejected last week so I have to redo and submit it before today." He yawned behind his hand to prove his point.

Tezuka agreed, he could use a little nap. He hoped he would get better after the afternoon nap and continued their plan after it.

###

Tezuka woke up with a frown. He placed his hand to the bed next to him only to find it empty. It was still warm under the bed cover beside him. He stretched and looked around, it was quiet.

He sat on his bed and took his glasses. He checked on his watch, it was a little after two. Where was his tensai? Did he go home already?

He put on a light blue shirt and a comfortable trousers. The nap made him feel better, he headache was still there but it was just a dull pain.

He walked to the kitchen and found Fuji sat on the chair next to the table. He looked so serious, reading something on his phone and didn't realize him when he was walking inside the kitchen.

"Oh. You are awake." He said with a smile when he saw Tezuka took a glass. "Do you want tea? I just made some. I hope it fits your taste." He grinned.

"Hn.." He sat across of Fuji. The tensai took a new cup and poured the tea. "Do you want to add ice cubes?" He asked while pouring it.

"It's fine." Tezuka coughed and it went down after seconds.

He glanced at Fuji's back but the smaller man didn't say anything or he did but fortunately, brushed it away. He let out a sigh, he didn't want to make people worrying about him, he could take care of himself well.

He put Tezuka's cup in front of him and said, "I'm sorry for not waking you up. You slept so well. How is your sleep?"

"It's better when you are with me." He smiled.

"Mou.. You are just saying it."

"Hn.."

They drank in silence. The summer's heat was higher than last year and it was humid too. Fuji had discarded his white cardigan on his livingroom and chose to wear his shirt with two buttons opened. "It's hot. Do you want to open the air conditioner?" it was Tezuka who asked. He himself felt cold although he felt a trail of sweat flew on his neck.

"Nah, it's fine. It's not that hot, anyway. I ordered foods for us. I am hungry but can't find a will to make it myself."

"Hn.." He wasn't hungry and his nose got watery at that moment.

Not a minute later, the door bell rang. "Ah, that's the food." Fuji stood so did Tezuka. "No, I'll take it. Let me serve you, okay?" He kissed Tezuka's cheek before skipping toward the door.

Tezuka wiped away the water from his nose using some tissues and sneezing two times. His condition didn't get better, it seemed. He repeated the sneezing and wiping ritual several times till he felt better.

"Ne, do you want to eat it here or at the livingroom?" Fuji's head popped out from the entrance.

"Livingroom." Tezuka got rid of the evidence and followed Fuji to the livingroom.

"Come. Come. I ordered orange juice, fruit salads, here.. Then I ordered unacha for you. Open it. Open it. Last one! I ordered my favorite food, wasabi...sushi?" his voice faded at the end of the sentence.

Tezuka leaned over to see what made his lover fell silent. It turned out that his lover got a chicken porridge and chicken soup instead of his sushi. Oh, hell.

Fuji stood up suddenly and walked toward the phone but Tezuka caught his hand before Fuji could take the phone. "Wait. Let's exchange. I'm sure they didn't mean to make this mistake. They must be busy and I'm there are many people who ordering food instead of going out in this kind of weather." He said rationally.

"But.. Mitsu, porridge? In this weather?" He pouted.

"Never mind it. You can take mine." He didn't have any appetite anyway, his unacha couldn't rise his appetite. The porridge was better for his sore throat, too.

"Okay." They treaded their food and then whispered an itadakimasu before eating. Tezuka leaned on the sofa and took his time drinking his soup. Fuji shifted over and sat next to him. "Let's watch some movie." Fuji suggested.

They enjoyed their lunch while watching the movie Fuji bought two months ago, he left it at Tezuka's place so they could watch it anytime they wanted to.

The soup was nice, it was spicy enough for him without making him drank too much water. The porridge, too. He found them quite appetizing although he thought he didn't have any mood for eating. Fuji didn't stop talking about his days at his collage, about his tutors, about his projects, about his friends and their antics. He made sure Fuji ate all of his foods between his talks.

Surprisingly, he enjoyed that moment. The chime Fuji bought for him last year rang now and then, the sky was blue, the room wasn't too humid yet not too cold and the best things was, Fuji sat next to him and spent that time, together. He took Fuji's hand and intertwined them.

They finished their foods quicker than he thought. The salads were emptied so did the juice. He felt sleepy this time.

"Let's move back to your bedroom.." Fuji's sound felt so faraway.

"Hn.."

He didn't remember how he got into the bed, he was too tired to think.

###

The next time he woke up, the sky turned dark, the window was closed too. His clothes were changed into something more comfortable to sleep with.

He grabbed something on his head, a small ice pillow was placed on his head. He didn't remember putting this on or changing his clothes. It must be his Syusuke who did all of these.

He sat and found that he was quite fit to walked around without sneezing and headache. His throat wasn't as sore as before, too. He put on his glasses and walked out of his bedroom.

His apartment was dark and silent.

Syusuke must be gone home, he thought.

He drank water from the glass which Fuji left, he refilled it twice before satisfied. His eyes caught something laying on his table in the darkness. He was curious so he turned on the lamps and found it was a small folded paper placed next to the water.

He took the paper.

 _Mitsu,_

 _I'm sorry for going home without telling you. I made some foods, I placed it in the fridge, heat them before you eat. The medicines are on the table in the kitchen, make sure to take it before you go to sleep. I contacted your team to tell them that you take a day off tomorrow. I know you hate it when people make a fuss about your health but I feel miserable when you are sick yet I can't do anything. I'm sorry for tricking you. Get well soon darling._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Syuu_

Tezuka frown. Fuji tricked him? How? When? Why?

He looked at his watch, he still have time to catch the train. He changed his clothes and readied to go.

His attention was shifted to a lump on his sofa when he walked to the door. There. On his sofa. Was Fuji Syusuke. He slept with his hands placed under his head. He used neither pillow nor blanket. He looked so fragile.

Tezuka squatted next to him and caressed his soft and silky hair. He wanted to wake the pretty boy up but didn't want to disturb his sleep too.

Feeling someone's hand on his head, Fuji woke up. "Mitsu?" He rubbed his eye sleepily.

"Hn.. I thought you had gone home."

"I almost did, but I cancelled it. I want to make sure that you are okay. I'm afraid that you'll need something in the midnight and there is nobody to help you. Are you okay? Is there anything wrong?"

"No. I'm better now. Why didn't you sleep in my bedroom?" He asked curiously.

"I think you will sleep better if you are alone, more space to move around. How do you feel? Do you want to eat something?" He placed his hand on Tezuka's cheek.

"No." Tezuka never felt so loved before. His mother was busy with her own works so she rarely took care of him when he was sick. She made foods and prepared the medicines, then she left him alone. His father and grandfather were busy with their own business too. It was the first time someone fussing about his health. He fell in love again with this man.

Fuji thought Tezuka's silence was because of his anger toward him. "I'm sorry for tricking you, though. You can punish me when you are healthy. Gomen ne. Mitsu?"

"Let's move to the bedroom. You'll catch a cold if you sleep here." He scooped Fuji into the bridal style and brought him into his bedroom.

"Wait! Mitsu! I can walk by myself. You are sick, you shouldn't do something like this. I'm heavy. Mitsu!" Fuji circled his arms around Tezuka's neck to keep him balance, afraid that his ex-captain would drop him. His voice then dissappeared behind the bedroom door.

###

That morning they cuddled each other, Tezuka's chin was placed on Fuji's head while the tensai placed his head on Tezuka's chest. It was peaceful. The sun had risen one hour ago but they didn't want to move yet.

"Syuu."

"Hm?"

"When did you trick me?"

Fuji chuckled, "Saa.."

* * *

That's it! Tezuka was too clueless sometimes. That is why he needs someone like Fuji to take care of him, right?

Review?


End file.
